darkestshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Curtis VonSnapper
*Curt *Curtie |Row 3 title = Age|Row 3 info = 16|Row 4 title = Gender|Row 4 info = Male|Row 5 title = Grade|Row 5 info = Junior (11th)|Row 6 title = Alignment|Row 6 info = Neutral Good/Hero|Row 7 title = Height|Row 7 info = 6'0|Row 8 title = Build|Row 8 info = Slightly Chubby: 193 lbs.|Row 9 title = Talents|Row 9 info = : *Playing Instruments *Singing *Acting *Gymnastics|Row 10 title = Element|Row 10 info = NOne|Row 11 title = Instagram Followers|Row 11 info = 1153|Row 12 title = Best Friends|Row 12 info = : *Julia *Carol *Justin *Eddie *Sarah *Rocky *Deno *Aaron *Paige|Row 13 title = Enemies|Row 13 info = : *Joey *Kendrick *Melissa|Row 14 title = Romantic Interests|Row 14 info = : *Carol *Joe *Ariana |Row 15 title = Voiced By|Row 15 info = Unknown|Row 17 title = Sports|Row 17 info = : *Marching Band *Swimming *Tennis |Row 18 title = Sexuality|Row 18 info = Heterosexual|Row 19 title = Nationality|Row 19 info = Domenican, Italian and Polish|Row 20 title = Weaknesses|Row 20 info = None}} Curtis Vonsnapper, is a character created by Darkest Shadow. He is known around his school as a music genius. Development The boy was created some time in 2011. Curtis was originally considered the exact anime-human replica of his creator, looking exactly like him with all of his talents and abilities. However, in 2012, the creator had him completely redone. Originally, Curtis was supposed to be Louis's twin brother. In 2012, he changed them from Louis's twin to his younger brother, and then in 2013, not related at all. In the late 2014's, Curtis had yet another recreation with his outfit changing only a little bit and his hair changing a lot. Now, he looks absolutely nothing like his creator with the exception of them sharing the same outfit. In 2018, it is revealed that Curtis is Louis's cousin. General Information Curtis Anthony VonSnapper is a sixteen year old human boy living in Hyde Park, Vermont. He an only child living with only a mother. His father passed away during the events of nine-eleven, which even today makes him burst into tears. He is currently a freshman at Hyde Park High School. Popularity-wise, Curtis is pretty popular in his town. His main friend group consists of his girlfriend, two gays that he grew up with, two other guys and three girls. History Coming Soon... Personality Curtis has a very confusing personality. He is considered to have a double life when he's with other people and by himself. When he's with other people, he gets along great with them and hangs out with them a lot. He is popular among his friends and goes out almost everyday. Many people think that he is pretty cool and calm in most scenarios. However, when he is home alone, he likes to lock himself in his room and be a loner. According to his mom, he is considered to be antisocial around his family. When he's in his room, all he does is use his laptop, phone and TV. He likes the safety of his room and likes the darkness and privacy that he doesn't really get anywhere else. Curtis is also considered to be highly socially awkward. Despite his popularity, he sometimes kills a conversation, but when it happens, they just move on to something else like he never said it. He used to be awkward on dates as well, which is why he split up with Ariana. Curtis has the heart, mind and soul of a performer. He breaks out belting out his favorite songs when nobody can hear him, he practices his dancing in his house, and is often seen tap dancing on a daily basis. He loves the feeling of being on stage belting a solo for a bunch of people to hear. Curtis also has some kind of strange obsession with mustaches. It is unknown how this has occurred, but nowadays he has a whole section of his drawer full of fake mustaches and tries to come with a mixture that will make facial hair growth happen quicker. Physical Appearance Curtis stands at 6 feet tall, and weighs 193 pounds. He has brown-redish shaggy hair that goes up to the middle of his neck. His skin tone is a little darker due to his Domenican heritage. He has dark turquoise green eyes that seem to become more vibrant in the summer. Currently, he has a simple outfit. Curtis wears a light grey tee shirt. Over it he wears an 200 dollar dark grey unbuttoned button down with the sleeves rolled up. For pants, he wears grey washed up cargo pants with several pockets. For footwear, he has white socks under white hightop sneakers with grey soles and white laces that also go over the bottom of his pants. Skills and Abilities Instrument Playing Curtis plays five different instruments:Piano, Clarinet, Bass Guitar, Cello and French Horn. He is most talented at playing the piano, but his favorite one to play is the cello. Relationships Julia Curtis-Julia Relationship Julia and Curtis are childhood friends, their mothers have known each other for quite some time, so Julia witnessed his birth. She also later got a paid job to babysit him until she left for the King of Ironfist Tournament. For most of his life, he looked up upon Julia as his big sister. Carol Curtis-Carol Relationship Curtis and Carol (shipname: Curtol) are boyfriend and girlfriend. They had two relationships so far;their first one was in the sixth grade when Curtis asked her out, but she broke up with him because their parents caught them underneath the covers a year later. Now in freshman year, the two are back together and very happy. Curtis views her as a very quiet girl and humble girl, just the way he likes them. Justin Curtis-Justin Relationship Justin and Curtis have known each other since they were in kindergarten. As kids, they didn't talk a lot, not having mutual friends, but a swim rivalry is what really kindled their friendship. Both claimed to be the fastest freshmen on the team, the two are friends on the ground, but rivals in the pool. Curtis was also the first person to find out Justin was gay, attracted to Curtis, and Justin kissed him once, which happened for a while, but he told him that he liked girls. Eddie Curtis-Eddie Relationship Curtis met Eddie in the start of middle school, they both had mutual friends like Justin. The two talk often, although Eddie held a grudge on Curtis about the fact that Eddie thought Justin was attracted to him more than him. Louis Curtis-Louis Relationship Louis is Curtis's cousin. The two rarely see each other. As Louis lives in Connecticut and he, in Vermont. The times they have seen each other, however, the two get along very great. Curtis looks up to his older cousin as a role model figure. Sarah Curtis-Sarah Relationship Curtis and Sarah have been friends for only a few months. Being Carol's best friend, that means that she would go a lot of places with the two when Carol doesn't want a date. Joe Curtis and Joe are exes. During the time that Carol and him weren't dating, those two were. She was probably the most gorgeous band geek you will ever meet, and Curtis reeled her in to date. Rocky Rocky is Curtis's best friend.Category:Human OCs Category:Original Universe Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Pianoteen's Characters Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Good Category:BBranch